Aquella Noche
by vardapower
Summary: Zuko la perseguía constantemente y Katara se sentía turbada; pero él era de los que no se casaban- Entren y opinen
1. Chapter 1

Aquella Noche

**Aquella Noche**

Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean tan crueles

¡¡COMENZEMOS!!

Zuko se acercó una butaca y se sentó, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa ante la cual se hallaba la preciosa ejecutiva y volvió al ataque verbal, mientras la miraba fijamente.

¿Sabes, princesa? Cuando te irritas, estás aún más fascinante… Es una lástima que yo sea como yo, pero nunca cederé mi libertad por una muchacha, aunque tú seas esa princesa que siempre he soñado.- dijo con una sonrisa soncarona el los labios.

Zuko, te pido por favor que me dejes en paz.- dijo Katara sin apartar su vista de la computadora- Ya está bien, si crees que con tu palabrería voy a olvidar tu humillación, te equivocas, nunca olvidaré esa noche.

Vamos a ver,- cruzándose de pierna y poniendo su mano es su mentón como tratando de recordar- ¿de que me acusas? No tienes que acusarme de nada … y no me mires de ese modo, estás a punto de explotar y no me parece lógico. Yo simplemente te invité a comer aquella noche y tú aceptaste. Hacía un frío de muerte y ni tu abrigo de pieles te protegía. A la salida de la cena te invité a mi apartamento, estábamos justo delante del portal y tú aceptaste.

¿Quieres callarte, Zuko?

¿Y por qué voy a callarme?

Eres un cínico- dijo ella viéndolo acusadoramente

Aceptaste la invitación, - dijo levantándose de donde estaba y acerandose a ella- entramos en el ascensor y me atreví a deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo, bajo la piel del abrigo. ¿Es que acaso me rechazaste, Katara?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

No quiero oírte más, Zuko.

Pues quiero decirte lo que deseo que recuerdes de aquella noche. – Caminado detrás de su sillón- Te besé. Te acaricié, me rechazaste, pero solo débilmente. Cuando llegamos a interior del apartamento, ya no tenías el abrigo puesto. Te empujé blandamente, te besé otra vez, me rechazaste de un modo menos energético… Estabas aceptándome, Katara. -Ahora susurrándole en el oído

Si no te callas, me levanto y me voy.

¿Y adónde vas a ir? Estás en tu despacho, y yo puedo entrar cuando quiera, soy tu jefe.- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

De eso te has servido, tu excusa, ¿verdad?

No. Me he servido de mi masculinidad y tu feminidad. Estabas preciosa tan indigna empujándome, pero ¿sabes Katara? – tomando se barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos -De repente dejaste de empujarme. Y lo más asombroso para mí es que a tu edad, 25 años, teniendo un novio desde hace tres años… y que nunca te hubiera tocado ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Qué clase de novio tienes?- dijo mientras de alejaba un poco

Katara no pudo más, se levantó molesta. Ella era esbelta, cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos azules, y sobre todo muy femenina. Levantó su mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero Zuko se la sujetó.

No cometas una tontería, Katara, aquella noche, quieras o no quieras, estuviste de acuerdo. Dejaste de luchar y te entregaste, Katara. ¿De qué me culpas?- mientras la soltaba y se acerbaba más a elle- Tú me conoces, sabes que no soy de los que me enamoro y mocho menos de los que se casan. Detesto a los niños, mi tío tiene una escuela de música en su casa y van mínimo10 niños, así que decidí mudarme hace años. Cada que voy visitarlo, todos esos engendros se lanzan sobre mí, pero porque te digo esto… Ah sí, porque soy como soy, me han hecho así, pero tú me gustas, Princesa, y aquella noche memorable fue la más hermosa de mi vida.- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura -Vuelve a sentarle Katara, por favor, y no me mires así, sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, una mujer femenina y sensible siempre sucumbe ante las caricias de un hombre, un hombre hábil, claro. ¿Pero que tipo de hombre tienes tú?

Mira Zuko, si no te vas de aquí ahora mismo…- lo dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Un día cualquiera volveré a invitarte, katara, y tú lo sabes.

La miró desde su altura. También ella lo estaba midiendo con los ojos azules inmensamente airados. Zuko era un hombre alto, delgado, sumamente atractivo, con unos ojos color oro demasiado envidiables. Las empleadas del concesionario lo perseguían en silencio. Katara pensaba que todas ellas ya habían pasado por la cama de Zuko.

Te dejo- dijo él- , Casi es la hora de cerrar, y vendrá a buscarte el "payasito" de tu novio.

Media hora después, Zuko hablaba con otro empleado frente al ventanal de su despacho. Era el jefe de marketing y accionista del concesionario de autos de lujo.

Veía a Aang, el novio de Katara, guarecido bajo el portal de enfrente con el paraguas cerrado. Vio que Katara atravesaba la calle al encuentro de su novio… ¡Su novio! Já ¿Cómo podía Katara aceptar a un hombre que ni siquiera la había tocado en tras años? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era aquel? Un catedrático, le habían dicho, catedrático de lengua. ¡Un payaso! Eso es lo que era según él…

Los vio alejarse, y cuando desaparecieron por la calle, se volvió pensativamente hacia se compañero…...

¿Que tal?, acepto todo tipo de criticas, sugerencia, opiniones, lo que sea


	2. Chapter 2

¡Que tal! aqui vuelvo con el siguiente Capitulo ¡¡disfutenlo!!

Katara apretó los labios con fuerza

Katara apretó los labios con fuerza. Estaba muy enfadada, Yue se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el brazo

Algo te ocurre, ¿verdad? ¿Me lo quieres decir?- dijo tocando el hombro en forma de confidente

Lo de siempre, Yue- afirmó Katara con un suspiro

¡Vaya con ele jefe!- poniendo sus mas en la cintura- ¿Quiera que intervenga Sokka?

Alterada Katara se puso de pie y dijo

¿Cómo? No, Yue, no, deja a mi hermano fuera de esto porfavor .

Los hijos de Yue y Sokka, que eran muy parecidos a Yue, corrían uno tras otro detrás de un balón de futball.

Podrías pararlos Yue, me están volviendo loca- dijo Katara haciendo un ademán de quitarse las orejas.

Sin hacer caso de lo que Katara dijo, Yue continuo hablando- Me gusta que nos visites, Katara, pero me disgusta tu entrecejo fruncido. Te conozco, recuerdas, casi nos criamos juntas-.

Si, lo sé, lo siento- sentándose de nuevo un poco más relajada

¿Quieres comer?- ofreció Yue des pues de estar un rato las dos sentadas, observando a los niños- Vamos a almorzar Sokka y tus sobrinos y yo. En cuanto llegue él le diré a la Chica que me ayuda que nos sirva la comida.

No, me voy. Ya sabes que por la tarde no trabajo, Me voy a casa a descansar- tomando su chaleco, el cual reposaba en la mesa.

Estas muy sola en tu casa, Katara, no sé por qué te fuiste- dijo Yue mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Katara miró de soslayo a los 5 muchachitos que corrían una tras el otro. De repente, la pelota voló por los aires e impactó directamente contra un cristal de la puerta haciéndola añicos.

Estos niños… - murmuró Yue pacientemente, como la hacía siempre

Katara, sin embargo, pensó: "Si fuera una de mis hijos le daría una paliza". Y se dirigía a abrir la puerta

No Katara, no te vayas- murmuró Yue- . Se que auque estés en la comodidad de tu casa vas a estar muy incomoda, así que cuélamelo todo.

Ya te dije que cometí el error de aceptar una copa en SU casa.

Entonces no culpes a ÉL- razonó Yue

Katara suspiró- Lo TENGO que culpar.

El no tenía que por qué saber que no eres una chica fácil. ¿Se lo contaste a Aang?

Qué cosa dices, ¿Cómo se los voy a contar? Eso no se cuenta… - dijo Katara mientras llevaba su mano a la boca de Yue, como para evitar que llegara a oidos de todo el mundo-

Cuando Katara se calmó , Yue se separó y fue a la mesa a servirse más té, se volteo a Katara y le dijo.

Sokka y yo a menudo nos preguntamos si estarás muy enamorada de Aang…

Lo estuve- afirmó Katara interrumpiendo a Yue- Y me voy a casar con él.

Hablas en pasado Katara, ¿te diste cuenta se eso?, ¿verdad?- bebió un sorbo de su té, mientras Katara se movía incomoda y negaba con la cabeza.

Yue dejo su te y se acercó de nuevo a Katara, la cual parecía querer llorar.

Ahora de nada te sirve llorar

No estoy llorando Yue

Y entonces Yue entendio que pasó

Fue a recordártelo, ¿verdad? Zuko, según Sokka, que lo conoce un poco, es un tipo muy independiente, pero a la vez su soltería se debe a su tío Iroh, el cual le gusta ayudar a los demás, cuidando y enseñando música a los niños, cada día tiene más alumnos. No creo qué tu ciñas tu vida igual que yo con tantos niños o como su tio… pero a mí me ayuda Sokka y la chica que viene a cuidarlos mientras nosotros trabajamos. Y eso es lo que, a mi parecer, no quiere Zuko.

Tú conoces a su tío, ¿veradad?

Claro, llevo a Shin, Sakura y Kay con él a que aprendan música y aunque siempre le insistimos en que nos cobre las clase, él se niga rotundamente, dice que lo hace para entretenerse un rato.

¿Y se lleva bien con Zuko?- pregunto Katara interesada de nuevo

Se llevan bien, pero Zuko no soporta el ruido y la conmoción… un día Kay me dijo que llegó y jugo con todos pero lo hacía a regañadientes, parece que cuando las clases terminaron Zuko también ya quería irse, pero lo retuvo su tío un rato más, ahora trata de ir lo menos posible. ¡Ahhh! Katara- Suspiró Yue- trata de olvidar lo que pasó esa noche, él no es malo por invitarte ni tú por aceptar.

¿Olvidarlo Yue?, ¿en serio crees que Zuko me interesa?- Preguntó molesta Katara

Bueno, tú no has olvidado la noche que pasaste con él Katara

Esta dio un patada en le suelo

Es que él no me deja olvidarla, eso me tiene crispada. Pensar que pasé una noche con él como las demás, me saca de quicio

¿Pero es que Zuko anda detrás de las otras empleadas?- preguntó Yue con sorpresa

¡Y yo que sé!- dijo Katara golpeándose la cabeza.

Estas imposible-

No, estoy humillada, Yue, ¿te das cuenta? Yo, que además tengo novio y me pienso casar con él, aceptando una copa en SU casa… Ya en el ascensor supe lo que iba a ocurrir y no tuve fuerzas, Yue, no las tuve, debí haberle dado un puntapié y haber salido de allí, pero no lo hice, salí al amanecer, ni cuenta me di de que Zuko se iba a reír de mi debilidad, de mi humillación.- cundo termino su monologo, se cubrió la cara con sus manos

Seamos francas- le dijo Yue con aquella pausa que ella usaba para hablar. Yue era una mujer muy paciente, aceptaba ser madre de 5 hijos, adoraba a Sokka, y casi no se enojaba- Aang no habría avanzado nunca como avanzó Zuko, ¿O me equivoco?

Es lo que no soporto, ¿sabes?, que Zuko se ría de ese detalle- le dijo con las mejillas rojas por la pregunta de Yue, y luego añadio- No, Aang me ha faltado al respeto. Aang es un intelectual y sé que me adora, pero nunca me a pedio relaciones sexuales, y Zuko- mientras se volvía a poner más roja- , sin pedirlo, las obtuvo, ¿te das cuenta, Yeu? Tú me conoces bien, y sabes lo muy molesta que estoy desde ese día…

Desde esa noche Katara – rectificó Yue con su aplastante sinceridad

No entiendes, Yue , no entiendes la desesperación que siento- dijo Katara ya desesperada- ,la radiay la humillación que siento en mi ser cada vez que me llama "Princesa"…

Te cuidado- dijo Yue con una sutil sonrisa-, mucho cuidado. Zuko es todo un conquistador, eso el lo que me contó un día Iroh

Katara la miro como tratando de descifrar que contenía ese mensaje, y después que Yue terminó su té Katra se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

Bueno, me voy

Esta vez Yue no la detuvo, y pensó que esta vez en verdad ya se iba cuando, sus sobrinos la vieron y corrían hacia ella, jalándola para que jugara con ellos. Cuando la llevaron al jardín, un coche se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de Yue y descendió un joven apuesto.

Yue veía desde la ventana y sonreía maliciosa. En ese momento el joven que había descendido del coche y la abrazaba por detrás

¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Sokka

De Katara

Oye, es mi hermana- fingió estar enojado y después agrego- y además esta dolida por la situación

Tú conoces a Zuko, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero no somos grandes amigos. Lo conozco de verlo en las oficinas y por su tío, sin embargo –añadió Sokka -, sé lo que hablan por ahí los que lo conocen bien. Es un mujeriego, es un tipo sarcástico y muy atractivo, según aseguran las mujeres

Después de que sçSokka se quitara su saco Yue le dijo

No me reia de la situación de Katara con Zuko

Sokka la miro de nuevo, y pregunto

Entonces de que

Por qué no vienes a ver el Jardín.

En eso se acerca a la ventana y ve a su hermana tratando de que sus hijos la dejaran ir, Sokka formó una sonrisa en sus labios, y dijo

- Y pensar que era ella la que quería 10 hijos


	3. Chapter 3

Siento tardarme tanto, espero que no vuelva a pasar

Quiero agradecer a Heart-ILZ, gracias por apoyarme, y a Okashi Minako por tus obsevaciones en serio traté de seguirlas, y a Uzy Muchi

--

Cuando vio la puerta que se abría, hubiera escapado por el tragaluz, pero allí tenía a Zuko

Cundo vio la puerta que se abría, hubiera escapado por el tragaluz, pero allí tenía a Zuko. Llevaba un pantalón negro, y una chaqueta del mismo color. No usaba la corbata roja que siempre acostumbrada, pero usaba una camisa impecablemente blanca-

Princesa, ya es la hora.

Déjame trabajar, Zuko. Por el amor de los espíritus, ¡déjame en paz!

Aquella noche no decías eso …

Katara lo miró con rabia

Si vuelves a recordarme esa noche, soy capaz de lanzarte la computadora.

No puedes, Katara, no es tuya, y va a costarte muy cara. Además, no estoy burlándome de ti. Siempre piensas que vengo a reírme y no es así. Yo te admiro y me parece imposible que tengas un novio como ese catedrático intelectual que viene a buscarte todas las tardes. Tú misma me has dicho que llevas tres años cortejando con el tal Aang… Es un listillo, puede ser, pero ¿cómo es que ni siquiera te ha tocado?

Escucha, Zuko. Estoy harta de ti, tuve un fallo. ¡Por Tula, que fallo tan grande!, pero a fin de cuentas lo he olvidado…

No has olvidado nada- la interrumpió Zuko- lo tienes en la mente como un clavo. Hoy no tienes a un novio esperándote… ¿Aceptas tomar una copa conmigo?

¡Claro que NO! Nunca más aceptaré nada que venga de ti- Exclamó Katara como si eso fuera un crimen

Escucha, ¿cómo es posible que una mujer como tú, bella, atractiva, femenina, con una clase que aturde, tenga relaciones con ese hombre? ¿Es ciego o que?, además, el hecho de que no te haya tocado en tres años me tiene desconcertado. ¿Qué es? ¿Impotente? ¿Tímido? ¿Gay?

Al menos me respeta…

Vaya respeto. Yo me río de esos respetos…Un hombre que, después de cortejar tres años a una muchacha como tú, tenga a su chica blanca… ¿Es que acaso no sabe que es una pareja enamorada?

Katara se levantó con rapidez y se puso su saco, estaba muy indignada. Zuko solo la observo cundo se dirigía a la puerta.

Está lloviendo y no ha venido Aang. Tengo el auto en el garaje. Puedes bajar por la escalera interior y te llevo a casa.

Antes prefiero tener pulmonía.

Escucha Katara…

Y Zuko iba tras ella hablándole casi en la garganta

- Aquella noche no decías eso… estabas feliz. Cuando se te pasó la rabieta, estabas feliz. Si crees que no conozco a las mujeres, te equivocas. Pero el solo hecho de sentir sobre mí 10 renacuajos, me corta el deseo de formar una familia. Creo que tienes otros 5 sobrinos, ¿verdad? Pues mira, eso va más allá de mi sanidad mental… no creo poder ni con uno.

- ¿Me dejas en paz, Zuko? No me cuentes tu vida, voy a pedir un taxi.

- Claro que no, vas a subir a mi auto. Te llevo a casa.

Katara se plantó.

Te he dicho que, aunque agarre una pulmonía, no iré en tu auto, y no hoy, ¡NUNCA MÁS! Nunca más aceptaré tu invitación.

Zuko la miró con una sonrisa en los labios que mostraba superioridad y diversión.

¿Sabes que estoy pensando, Princesa? Que te gusto demasiado, que me tienes miedo, y que aferras a tu Aangsito para huir de lo que verdaderamente te atrae.

Katara salió. Abrió el paraguas y cruzó la calle. Zuko la contempló con la mirada fruncida. Sintió unos pasos y volvió la cara. Era su compañero y amigo…

Pienso que te gusta demasiado, Zuko. Ten cuidado, todas tus teorías se pueden ir al traste…- le dijo Haru

¿Qué dices? No, hombre, no.

Es la que te queda, a las demás ya las has doblegado. Ten cuidado, Katara no es como las demás. Es una mujer muy inteligente, economista y lleva muy bien el despacho. Te haré una proposición Zuko. Vamos a abrir en Kyoshi una nueva sucursal. Es necesario que vayas a echarla a andar.

En ese momento Zuko dejó de pensar en Katara

¿A Kyoshi, yo?

Sí, te conviene. Eres accionista como yo. Necesito quedarme aquí, pero tu deber es ir a Kyoshi

Yo soy necesario aquí – dijo Zuko ceñudo- Soy un buen abogado y tengo el 20 por ciento de la sociedad.

Vamos a hacer una ampliación de capital. Tendrás que poner una buena cantidad, como yo… Te doy un consejo.

Me has dado muchos, Haru.

No juegues con Katara. Te lo digo aunque no quieras. Es una mujer muy respetable. Por otra parte es una ejecutiva que nos conviene y, además, tiene novio.

No me cuentes su vida, Haru… Sube al auto, te llevo adonde me digas. Yo me voy a casa

¿No vas a ir a ver a tú tío?

Son horas de escuela, no estoy loco- se asombró Zuko- No soporto a los niños.

Pues yo tengo dos y te advierto que estoy feliz.

Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo.

Mientras ambos se subían al automóvil de Zuko, uno con la mirada ceñuda y el otro una sonrisa en los labios.

--

Hasta la proxima, espero reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias Reiko Navi-san, pero dado que no tengo muchos Reviews talvez deje la historia por la paz, esto es lo ultimo que voy a escribir es un poco mas largo que los demás, pero si vuelve mi inspiración talvez vuelva a escribir

Gracias **Reiko Navi-san**, pero dado que no tengo muchos Reviews talvez deje la historia por la paz, esto es lo ultimo que voy a escribir es un poco mas largo que los demás, pero si vuelve mi inspiración talvez vuelva a escribir

Gracias

PD: esto no es el fina l de la historia, solo que necesito motivación

Salía de la cafetería e iba del brazo de su novio. Zuko los miró sin ser apreciados por la pareja. Aang tenía expresión de pasmado, con un aspecto de intelectual retirado, y eso que tenia 27 años. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como Katara pensara casarse con un tipo como Aang, un hombre que no la había valorado para nada? El sí la había valorado… Aquella noche la llevaba fija en su mente, por eso la buscaba siempre que podía.

Cruzó la calle y se hizo ver adrede. Katara lo miró y él saludo:

Buenas Noches, pareja.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Aang- Caso todos los días lo encontramos, es una buena casualidad, ¿verdad?

Si- respondió Katara tratando de no darle importancia, pero su corazón latía furiosamente

¿Lo conoces de algo?

No, de nada.

Y siguieron caminado.

Zuko se deslizó hacia una cafetería y desde allí dio la vuelta. Los miraba intensamente. Katara le hubiera arrancado los ojos de buena gana, pero afortunadamente, Aang no se fijó. Estaba leyendo un libro.

Con la mano, Zuko le decía adiós. Había en su mirada un sarcasmo total, Katara se sintió herida, como siempre que Zuko ponía los ojos sobre ella. A veces pensaba que un día cualquiera dejaría el empleo. Es más le había dicho a Sokka, que le buscara un trabajo. Aquel en le que estaba era bueno, ganaba un sueldo espléndido y trabajaba de 8 a 3. Tenía el resto del día para sus labores, o su casa. Vivía sola. Lo había decidido cuando Yue tuvo el tercer hijo, y acertó porque ahora tenía 5… No entendía la postura de Sokka y Yue con tantos hijos. Trabajaban toda la tarde como psicólogos infantiles, tal ves por esa razón sus hijos eran tan sanos, pero cuando ella llegaba a la casa de su hermano, los 5- el ultimo ya empezaba a caminar- corrían tras ella, se subían a su espalda, y a su vestido, y por eso iba lo menos posible

Katara quería a Yue. Cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente, ella tenía 5 años y Yue 6. Pasaron a vivir con Gran Gran, la abuela de Katara y Sokka, sin embargo ellas se volvieron inseparables. Por es le contó lo ocurrido con Zuko aquella noche.

Yua solía decirle:

Olvídalo, mujer. Tampoco te vas a estar siempre culpándote por que te hayas acostado una noche con un hombre que te gusta

No me gusta- decía ella- ¿Y que dirá Aang cundo me casé con él y se dé cuenta que no soy virgen?

¿Es que no piensas hacer el amor con él antes de casarte?

Aang me respeta mucho. A su lado me siento bien, es inteligente, protector.

Bueno, si no estas apasionada, es cosa tuya, pero yo te diría, querida Katara, que mires bien lo que vas a hacer. Tú eres una chica moderna, de este mundo, y Aang es un hombre que piensa demasiado las cosas. No es el hombre que te va, no es el hombre para ti, es muy calculador, analista y pensador, si que lo es, pero la vida no es de los pensadores.

Prefería no oír a Yue. Por eso solo iba a su casa una vez a la semana.

EL apartamento esa coqueto, un dúplex muy a su manera, decorado con muchas plantas. Un lugar acogedor. Sukki siempre se lo decía, era su única amiga. Sukki era la esposa de Haru, uno de los accionistas del concesionario. Era una pareja muy respetada y tenían dos hijos. Sukki la invitaba a comer los domingos. Ella no trabajaba, pues cuando se casó con Haru dejó la oficina. Eran buenos amigos, pero también lo eran de Zuko. Por eso ella les preguntaba los sábados:

¿Va a ir Zuko?

¡Que manía le tienes! Si es un hombre encantador, mujer.

Es sarcástico y va a su aire…

¿Lo dices porque no tiene novia?

Tiene todas las que quiere, Sukki, ha paseado a todas las chicas de la oficina.

Aquella tarde de sábado llamó Sukki por celular

¿Tienes invitados mañana?

No

Pues entonces comeré con ustedes

Sí ven. Tengo que contarte algo.

Y allí estaba el sábado

- ¿Qué me tenías que contar?- dije a penas entre por la puerta

- Quiero hacerlo antes de que venga Haru… Creo que Zuko va a irse a Kyoshi, abrirán una nueva sucursal y ese es el trabajo de Zuko.

- Mejor- afirmé con seguridad

- Pero vamos a ver, ¿Qué tienes en contra de él? Es un hombre independiente mmm, más bien solitario, que corteja a las chicas que le hacen caso, pero que no quiere casarse

- Mira, yo encuentro a Zuko en cada esquina, no sé porque, pero siempre que voy con mi novio aparece él por algún lugar.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta Katara. Nunca te la hice, pero veo en ti un resentimiento hacia Zuko… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él? El otro día me encontré con el señor Iroh que llevó a sus alumnos a un recital en el parque.

-¿Y que dijo su tío?

- Que Zuko te llama "Princesa" y habla a veces de ti, ahora yo te pregunto ¿hubo algo entre ustedes, algo más que esa manía de molestarte, como tú dices?

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo logro ocultarlo bien

¡Bah! Déjalo así.

Sabes que no lo voy a dejar, siempre no hemos contado todo, recuerda cuando empecé a salir con Haru, yo té conté todo, hasta el día que se declaró y también el día que decidimos casarnos. Lo supiste antes que mis padres. ¿Por qué vas a ocultarme el sentimiento que te provoca Zuko?

Katara la miró, y supo que no iba a poder escaparse esta vez

Una noche me invitó y acepté.

Guardó silencio, Pero Sukki la sacudio por el brazo.

Te has puesto muy alterada… ¿Qué pasó aquel día?

Lo que le puede pasar a una mujer que nunca tuvo relaciones íntimas con su novio, Sukki.

Pero Katara, ¿Por qué?

Eso es lo que me pregunto. AL salir de la cena me invitó a su casa.

¡Por los espíritus! Invita a todas.

No lo sabía. Entré a su edificio, y ya en el ascensor me besó, y empezó a convencerme… ¿sabes lo que es eso, Sukki? Cuando llegamos a su casa, ya estaba rendida, ni intentaba huir…

Pudiste denunciarlo por violación

No. No fue una violación. No puedo engañarme. Fue una rendición, una entrega absoluta y salí de allí hasta el amanecer.

¡Por los espiritus! Estás en sus manos

No quiero estar

¿Es que no habías tenido relaciones íntimas con Aang?

Nunca

Después de pensarlo un poco, Sukki por fin habló.

Creo que no amas a Aang, dime Katara ¿te besa muchas veces?

A veces

Debería besarte a toda hora que pase contigo

No sé. Tengo 25 años y empecé con él cundo tenía 22. Lo conocí en una reunión de intelectuales. Solía ir mucho por ese círculo, no quereia olvidar mi carrera de economista y pensaba que yendo a esos sitios frecuentemente, aprendería más

Y te hiciste novia de Aang

Y me voy a casar con él

Pero Katara, si un hombre después de 3 años no te ha tocado ni te besa con frecuencia, ¿qué puedes esperar de él? Yo en tu lugar, mejor enamoraría a Zuko

¿A Zukp? No

Si lo ves todos loa días, según dice Haru, va a visitarte…

Cerraré el despacho con llave y así no podrá entrar

Estoy segura de que no lo harás.

No, no lo haría. Sabía que no. Aquellas visitas las necesitaba, aquel "Princesa" le sonaba a ella a cascabeles, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Se casaría con Aang fuera como fuera. Y así se lo dijo Sukki ese día.

Al atardecer, cuando se hallaban ella y Sukki en una conversación íntima, como siempre aparecieron Haru y Zuko

Al verlo, Katara, se puso de pie.

Me voy, Sukki

¿Por qué? Tomate una copa- sugirió Sukki "amigablemente"

"Princesa" ya has oído a Sukki…

Ella lo miró con rabia

¿Quién ganó?- pregunto Sukki a HAru, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos.

"FIRE Champ", como siempre- dijo Zuko- La "Princesa" va con el otro equipo, estoy seguro- añadió mordazmente

¿Y a ti que te importa, Zuko?

Nada, no me importa nada. Solo tú, si te vas me voy contigo, así que elije

Me voy SOLA, Sukki

Zuko se abrochó el abrigo que iba a quitarse y le dijo:

Vamos Katara, si no viene tu novio a buscarte, yo te llevo a casa

Que no, no iré contigo- decía pero ambos ya se dirigían a la puerta.

Sukki y Haru sonreían desde el portal y la pareja se perdía hacia la acera. Zuko abrió la puerta del automóvil

Vamos, entra Katara.

Y Katara entró

Sukki sonrió y le dijo su marido:

Zuko sará enemigo de las mujeres, pero las convence solo con la mirada. Le gusta Katara

¿Estás segura?

Basta verlo. El no se hubiese molestado por ninguna otra para llevarla a casa…

¿Y que dices de Katara? ¿Le gusta Zuko? Ella tiene novio…

Aang es muy inteligente, y Katara lo admira, tal vez, pero amarlo, no lo creo

El auto, mientras tanto, se alejaba.

¿Qué te parece si fuéramos a comer por ahí Katara?

No. Llévame a casa, si es que sabes mi dirección

No vives lejos de mí. Te he visto entrar varias veces.

¿Es que me has seguido?

No. Son casualidades.

O sea, que es una casualidad cada vez que te veo, cuando voy con mi novio.

Princesa eres muy lista- dijo él con una sonrisa genuina.

Eso el todo, espero tener ánimos para escribir, hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, no me maten recuerden que dije que ya no iba a publicar nada, pero, hoy amanací de buenas y pues aqui les dejo capitulo.**

**Espero volver a tener otro buen día y a lo mejor continuo, pero si me escriben reviws, ,me tardare menos**

**besos**

**--**

EL automóvil se detuvo ante el portal y Zuko descendió con rapidez

EL automóvil se detuvo ante el portal y Zuko descendió con rapidez. Dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo y abrió la portezuela con galantería, para que Katara descendiera.

Gracias- dejo ella de mal talante y azotando la puerta del coche de Zuko al cerrarla.

Voy contigo- dijo Zuko tomándola del brazo.

¿A mi casa?

Claro. Si iba a tomar una copa en casa de Haru, lo lógico es que al traerte me la des tú. ¿no crees?

Te equivocas- replicó mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento- ¿Qué tienes contra mí que así me persigues?

Oye princesa, te dogo la verdad. A mí me gustas una barbaridad, me gustas muchísimo ahhhhhh… Me apasiona ese recuerdo.

¡Cállate!- Dijo cubriéndose los oídos.

No puedo. Aquel recuerdo me persigue, pero desafortunadamente no soy el hombre que sueñas. Yo no deseo casarme ni tener hijos; tú sin embargo deseas el matrimonio perfecto y la familia ejemplar- dijo mientras la seguía al departamento

No me conoces para decir esas cosas- agrego dándole la espalda.

Aquella noche supe muchas cosas de ti, todas las que tenias ocultas. Supe que eras vehemente, dulce, tierna, apasionada, pero también renegada, irritante, nerviosa, huidiza… todo lo que suele tener una mujer que me gusta- la abrazó por la espalda mientras entraban al elevador- El matrimonio no es para mi, ni los niños. Imagínate, los hijos de tu hermano y los alumnos de mi tío, son demasiados, con ellos podríamos formar un equipo de Fútbol; no, lo siento, pero no caeré en esa loca maldición- lo dijo como si fuera el mas grande error de la humanidad- Claro que tú y yo podemos tener relaciones intimas, como la de aquella noche.

Me ofendes

¿Por qué? Aquella noche fuiste feliz a mi lado. Nunca me lo has reprochado.

¿No?- dijo Katara con falsa sorpresa- Creo que nada más te odio por eso

Mal asunto, princesa. Si me odias estas a punto de amarme y mandar al diablo a ese payaso que tienes de novio.

Katara no respondió, abrió rápido la puerta y entró, Zuko quiso entrar pero ella se interpuso.

Oye princesa, tengo el auto bien estacionado. Permíteme entrar, aun no conozco tu vida ni tu hogar, ¿tu sabes? Dicen que conociendo el hogar de una mujer soltera, se sabe mucho de ella.

¿No dijiste que me conocías muy bien?- pregunto Katara con sarcasmo.

Quiero conocerte más- dijo Zuko completamente calmado, a pesar de la mirada de ella.

No entraras en mi casa- afirmó Katara con decisión

Zuko la tomo por la nuca y la acercó a su boca, mientras la besaba la apretujo a su cuerpo, y ambos entraron a la casa sin separarse.

Katara tembló y él, sin separarse, la miró

Estas temblando Katara, ¿es que te emociona tanto?

Ella no podía creerlo, aquella noche se estaba repitiendo pero en diferentes lugares, ahora era en su casa. Le estaba faltando al respeto en su propia casa.

Te pido, por favor, que te marches- lo dijo mientras se deshacía del abrazo.

Zuko sabía que tenia que intentar otra cosa, ó sino en serio se iba a ganar su odio. Se alejo un poco de ella, pero sin acercarse a la puerta.

Solo quiero tamarme una copa contigo. Te doy mi palabra de que no intentaré otra cosa Katara.

No tienes derecho a pedirme algo, Zuko. Si no te vas, se lo diré a Aang te lo aseguro

¿Y crees que me va a asustar, que me va a dar una paliza? Sabes muy bien que él no es un hombre de pelea, y sabes también que si lo intentará saldría muy mal herido.

Zuko entró a la sala, se sentó y miró alrededor- Es muy bonito tu hogar, muy "tú". Ya vez, ahora te conozco mejor-.

Zuko, te pido que te marches. Aquella noche fue una noche, pero no habrá otra ni noche, ni otra tarde, ni otra mañana.

¿Me vas a matar?

No, te voy a pedir que te vayas,- Katara se sentó en frente de él y lo miró seriamente- y si quieres conservar mi amistad, lo vas a hacer.

Zuko que debía marcharse, porque esta vez iba en serio.

¿en serio conservaras nuestra amistad?

Podemos ser amigos si olvidad aquella noche y no me la siguas recordando todos los días. Solo así.

Él la miró, analizando su determinación

Esta bien, Nunca más recordaré aquella noche, pero serás mi amiga.- Sin más, se levanto y se fue

Extrañamente Katara se veía triste al cerrarse la puerta.

--

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
